


Thinking.

by Valeeeera



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeeeera/pseuds/Valeeeera
Summary: --Her big, blue eyes were like mirrors as each star and constellation they passed reflected in them. Seraphine’s hand rested in his as she watched the stars, her eyes never leaving the windows. Torian’s on the other hand, stayed on her.--
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera
Kudos: 3





	Thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! I've been recently leveling a BH and had just randomly thought of this, sooo I decided to write it! I haven't gotten that far into leveling/story yet, but I'm excited to see what more romance scenes we get with Torian so o/ I might write some more one shots or just random interactions with crew mates so keep a look out, maybe?! Also, don't judge, I randomly named her Seraphine and didn't think i'd write about her x.x  
> Also, Torian has to have a soft spot, along with BH, right??  
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think! Or if anyone has requests or ideas, hit me up!

Seraphine carefully slipped out of Torian’s arms and bedsheets, quiet as a mouse. The only sounds that could be heard was the whirring of the ship, and the silent pitter patter of each step she took.

Before she opened the ship doors to the holoterminal room, she looked back at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, and so surreal. He laid flat out on his stomach, one arm under the pillow and the other where she once was. Like her, they had never slept peacefully or actually had gotten any REM sleep. You always slept with one eye opened. It wasn’t till the first night they actually hooked up that Torian admitted to a first night of real rest, and it was the same for Seraphine.

Sighing, she unlocked the door and winced as it hissed, the doors sliding apart. Looking back once more, he remained still, his labored breathing relaxing her. She crept to the bottom of the ship, chuckling quietly as Blizz’s snoring echoed throughout. She popped some leftover coffee in the microwave and watched her beautiful liquid gold warmed.

Ever since Torian’s been around, Seraphine usually didn’t wake up like she used to. But, for some reason, tonight was different. She woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep, and old habits die hard. So, why not get up in the middle of their “nighttime” to drink some coffee?

She stopped the microwave early before it could let out an irritating beep, grabbing her mug with both hands to warm them. She crept back up to the top of the ship, walking tip toe the entire way. She settled down into the pilot’s chair and rested her feet up on the holomap. The light and hologram casting a shadow of her legs on the ceiling of the room.

She leaned back and made herself comfortable, her robe rising up her thighs. As she took a sip from her coffee, she smiled wide. A wave of relaxation covered her body as she watched the stars fly by, her head tilting to the side as she watched. Her long and charcoal hair tugged in it’s messy bun as she rested her head back in the chair, taking another sip.

It felt like eternity, but a good eternity, until a noise brought her back down to her ship. The hiss of the doors behind her almost made her jump, but Seraphine would never admit that.

She leaned forward, thinking maybe it was Mako. The both of them were early risers, and Mako was aware of her random nighttime visits to the bridge.

She peaked around the chair only to meet a groggy Torian, his hair a bedridden mess. He was scratching the back of his head as he stretched, this time his bare feet pattering along the metal flooring.

“Sera? Are you alright?” He asked, his voice gravelly from sleep.

Seraphine laid her mug down beside her, standing up to meet him. He leaned against the pilots chair, scratching the sleep from his eyes.

“Torian, you’re so cute when you first wake up.” Seraphine purred, reaching out to grab his hand. Torian smirked and rolled his eyes, he knew Seraphine’s tricks.

“I know, now stop deflecting. We haven’t been asleep long, why’re you on the bridge this late?” He looked down at her with a straight face, but Seraphine could pick up on the hint of concern in his brow. They _always_ seemed to furrow a certain way when it came to her.

She smiled softly, shrugging. “Couldn’t sleep.” She looked back out to the stars. The mesmerizing blips a comfort. Her face was gentle, a look he rarely saw.

Seraphine had, what Gault called, her faces. She always wore her emotions on the outside. Which, he liked, it was an easy indicator if someone pissed her off or if she was over some kind of bullshit.

The only time she ever looked at peace was when they had little intimate moments, alone with no one around. Which was rare, these days.

Her big, blue eyes were like mirrors as each star and constellation they passed reflected in them. Seraphine’s hand rested in his as she watched the stars, her eyes never leaving the windows. Torian’s on the other hand, stayed on her.

He inspected her face many times, but each time he found something new he liked. Like tonight, her assortment of freckles across her cheeks and nose caught his interest. He reached out and drew her in close, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Seraphine looked up at him with her big, baby blues as he peppered her face with kisses.

She giggled and pushed back, her hands pushing his chest away. “Torian, stop, gross. You have morning breath.” He scoffed, and feigned offense.

“And you have coffee breath.”

She rolled her eyes as she made, _a face_ , and looked back out to the stars. This time, he joined her as he held her close, her hands now resting on his chest.

“Out of all these stars, planets, and galaxies…” She started, her voice ever so soft. “And I find you.” She smirked up at him. “Ooh, lucky man.” She purred as she planted kisses along his jawline.

His lips met hers, kissing deeply before looking back out the window. “You have no idea, Sera.”


End file.
